


Short Jihan Stories

by emmis_slemmis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Roommates, THIS IS VERY EXCITING, i will update tags as i go :), oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmis_slemmis/pseuds/emmis_slemmis
Summary: Short drabbles and oneshots about Flawless Couple Jihan





	1. No. 1 (Light Smut)

Jeonghan gasps and Joshua looks up from where he is sucking a hickey on the inside of Jeonghan’s thigh. The sight that meets him is breathtaking. Jeonghan’s eyes are shut, his cheeks are red and his lips are parted with heavy pants mixed with light moans falling out.

Jeonghan is about to open his eyes so Joshua dives back down between his legs. He continues working on the spot on the firm muscle of Jeonghan’s thigh, while using his right hand to stroke and caress over Jeonghan’s chest, abdomen, thigh and bottom. He slides a finger featherly over the area right above the cleft and Jeonghan gasps again.

Joshua can’t help but smirk against the other skin, amused at the reaction he’s getting. Jeonghan is for once letting himself be completely overtaken and Joshua just loves watching him fall apart.

He detaches his mouth from Jeonghan’s thigh and crawls up across his body. Jeonghan is moaning, loving the feeling of Joshua’s chest against his own.

Joshua brings up his right hand and presses to fingers against his lover’s mouth.

“Suck,” he commands.

And Jeonghan, the good boy he is, quickly takes the digits into his mouth and starts coating them with saliva, his tongue licking them up and down, forcing them apart and gluing them together again.

Joshua is nearly overwhelmed at the feeling of the other hot, wet mouth and he cannot help himself as he slowly grinds his hips down on Jeonghan’s form beneath him. He knows Jeonghan is just resisting biting down on his finger, just barely succeeding.

Jeonghan whines when Joshua pulls his fingers out of his mouth, but is silenced as his lover leans down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.  
Joshua keeps his lips on Jeonghan’s as he moves his hand down to Jeonghan’s butt. Jeonghan gasps into the kiss when Joshua massages his tender hole with his fingers, and Joshua breaks the kiss to whisper a breathy ‘I love you’ into his lovers ear before plunging his fingers into the tight heat.

And the room is filled with Jeonghan’s screams of pleasure.


	2. No. 2 (Rommate fluff?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is common knowledge that it wouldn’t be a normal day in the Hong-Yoon residence without loud banging and excessive screaming.

It is common knowledge that it wouldn’t be a normal day in the Hong-Yoon residence without loud banging and excessive screaming. There are many reasons for this, many you wouldn’t think of just by looking at the couple. 

One time they had been baking Christmas cookies. Simple, right? And cute. How it ended with cookie batter covering half the kitchen, including some of the ceiling, and to grown men trying to drown each other in the kitchen sink, is beyond anyone.

Another time those same two men had been visited by concerned neighbors, asking them what had happened to make them fight do intensely and begging them to stop before anyone gets hurt. It was after a lot of stuttering and reddened faces that they were finally able to tell their neighbors that they had spent the last hour playing Mario Kart and that they would keep it down.

Today, though, is different. Not a sound can be heard from apartment 2018b. Their neighbors are starting to get worried, because while it was annoying at the start, the loud noises from Mr. Hong and Mr. Yoon has become part of their everyday, and the sudden silence is indeed very unsettling.  
So, in an attempt to know what’s wrong, Mrs. Kim from 1013c and Mrs. Hwang from 1003 climb up the stairs from their floor.

The sight that meets them when they reach the second floor is surprising, but delightful. Outside of door 2018b are to sleeping forms, one resting his head on the other’s shoulder and his feet slung across Mr. Hong’s thighs. A key is halfway resting in the door’s keyhole, nearly falling down on the pink head of hair resting against the wood beneath it.

The two women look at each other with fond smiles on their faces before crouching down to shake the boys awake. Even do they look adorable resting against each other on the hallway floor, it cannot be comfortable. 

The boys are blushing furiously as they thank their neighbors for waking them up and hurry inside. They’re careful not to slam the door for once, probably embarrassed enough as it is.

Mrs. Kim and Mrs. Hwang share knowing smiles and chuckles before turning around to walk back to their respective apartments. After all, they probably only have a few hours left before the banging and screaming will start over again.


	3. No. 3 (College AU)

Jeonghan first came into Joshua’s life when they were eleven. He clearly remembers but barely recognizes that shy and quiet boy who walked into his eight-grade classroom, randomly and halfway into the year. He had been so different back then, all polite smiles and insecure statements. Now though, he is much more confident, even annoyingly so at times, but it didn’t bother Joshua much. If anything, he quickly grew to love this new side of Jeonghan.

Yes, love. Joshua cannot deny being totally in love with his best friend. He doesn’t see it as a problem, though. He is pretty sure Jeonghan is in love with him as well. He knows that the way Jeonghan sneaks glances at him during the one class they share and the way he blushes when Joshua wraps an arm around his shoulders is not completely platonic. 

He hasn’t ever felt a need to do something about it, though. Why should he? Their relationship is already perfect as it is. He is pretty sure Jeonghan knows about Joshua’s feelings too, and that it is a mutual agreement between them that they love each other. 

At least that is until, one day, when Joshua walks through the hallway on the way to his next class and is met with the sight of Jeonghan leaning against a column, smiling flirtily at and caressing the upper arm of the captain of the college’s soccer team. 

Joshua blood is boiling inside of him, and he feels about ready to just lift Jeonghan over his shoulder and carry him as far away from tall, handsome and muscular college seniors as possible. 

He keeps his cool, though, and walks determinedly towards the couple. He shoots the senior a quick glare before grabbing his best friend’s elbow and dragging him towards a nearby toilet.

He releases Jeonghan from his hold once inside the toilet room and his friend just looks at him in confusion. His brows are furrowed and he looks at Joshua for a few seconds, as if expecting him to explain something, before he starts speaking himself.

“What the hell was that, Joshua?!” Jeonghan half-shouts and Joshua is nearly speechless.

“What do you mean ‘What was that’? What are you doing, flirting with random guys in the middle of the hallway?!” 

Jeonghan just looks at him, even more confused now and with a hint of annoyance in his expression, and Joshua cannot believe how his best friend is acting after doing that right in front of him.

“What do you care who I flirt with? Last time I checked it was none of your fucking business, Shua!” Jeonghan is clenching his fists so hard they’re white, and it starts to dawn on Joshua that maybe the understanding between them isn’t as mutual as he thought. Maybe Jeonghan doesn’t see that they are practically dating already, what with their semi-flirting and excessive physical contact.

Joshua sighs and leans against one of the cold walls of the dimly lit toilet room. 

“Oh come on, Jeonghan. I know you like me. It’s so obvious. I like you too. Let’s just come out and say in already.” 

Jeonghan looks confused again, and just looks at Joshua for what feels like hours, opening and closing his mouth multiple times. Finally, he squeezes his eyes shut tight and opens them. 

“You like me?” he whispers and Joshua looks down with an awkward smile before nodding. Jeonghan just keeps looking at him and he clears his throat.

“And I know that you liked me too,” he says softly, but not so softly that Jeonghan will feel bad. He doesn’t want that.

“I-I do,” Jeonghan whispers after a long time. He’s looking down at the tiled floor, and Joshua knows he’s trying to hide tears that are welling up in his eyes. He knows Jeonghan well enough after seven years to know that.

Joshua just smiles and moves to wrap his arms around Jeonghan. He isn’t really surprised at the confession; after all, he has thought so for a long time.  
“Then why do you flirt with other people in full view of everyone? Trying to make me jealous?” Jeonghan shakes his head and pull away from Joshua’s chest enough to be able to look him in the eye but is still close enough that Joshua’s arms are still around him.

“I-I didn’t think you would like me. I mean, you’re you. You’re smart and kind and handsome a-and-,” Jeonghan isn’t crying but he is stuttering and his eyes are glassy enough for Joshua to see his own reflection. 

Joshua moves one of his hands up to tuck Jeonghan’s bangs behind his ear and smiles at him softly.

“You’re kind of horrible. I mean, you’re bossy, mean and bratty,” Jeonghan hits him on the shoulder and Joshua laughs, “But. You’re totally amazing. You’re so sweet and kind, really fun and incredibly pretty. And I love everything about you.”

By now tears are running down Jeonghan’s face and he is hiding his face in Joshua’s shoulder, whispering a soft I love you too, you idiot into Joshua’s black blazer. Joshua smiles down at his best friend with adoration and softly strokes his hair. He gives his best friend a quick kiss on the top of his head and thinks that maybe an official relationship isn’t totally unnecessary after all.


	4. No. 4 (Fluff?)

Joshua knows Jeonghan dated a lot before they got together. He knows that Jeonghan is still good friends with most of his exes. It doesn’t bother him, really. Not at all. He is actually friends with many of them himself. And he knows he doesn’t have to worry when they all come to him one day when his boyfriend is at work and ask him how he managed to get Jeonghan to bed.

“We’re just curious. He would never sleep with any of us, and we wonder what you did to make him agree,” Seungcheol, the one of Jeonghan’s exes Joshua is closest to, actually he would call him his best friend, explains when Joshua just looks at them weirdly for asking such a strange question.

And Joshua doesn’t answer him. He just shrugs and tells them he doesn’t know. Because he doesn’t. He knows Jeonghan was a virgin when they he first made love, but he has never told him why. 

After all seven of them leave, Joshua starts cooking dinner so it will be ready when his boyfriend comes home. 

As he is waiting for the meat to finish in the oven, Joshua starts to think about the conversation he just had with his friends. Even though he knows about   
Jeonghan’s long and complicated dating history he had never even thought about how his boyfriend had remained completely untouched after all his past relationships. 

He starts to think that maybe Jeonghan had wanted to wait until he was twenty-four, which was when they did it for the first time, two years ago. But it seems like such a strange number to wait for, so Joshua doesn’t give it much thought.

Then his mind goes to darker places. He thinks that maybe something had happened to Jeonghan in the past to make him unwilling to have sex before. He thinks that maybe his boyfriend was molested or something worse before he started dating any of the exes that Joshua knows. Joshua feels himself getting angry at just the thought of someone mistreating his angel, his prince.

He pauses from setting the table when a horrible thought crosses his mind. What if Joshua had been mistreating Jeonghan? What if Jeonghan hadn’t been ready that first time, had felt pressured? Had Joshua moved to fast? Had he mistakenly done something Jeonghan hadn’t wanted?

He can’t stop the tears from pooling up in his eyes when he thinks of how scared and uncomfortable Jeonghan must have been. He is almost certain now that he is an absolutely horrible person, a horrible boyfriend, and he has to sit down on one of the dining chairs to avoid falling to the floor.

He buries his face in his hands and sobs for a good five minutes. When he hears the front door open and Jeonghan’s sweet voice, calling out for him and telling him that he’s home, he shoots up from his seat.

He runs to the entrance and sees Jeonghan standing there, looking so handsome in his suit and tie. Jeonghan quickly loses his bright smile when he sees Joshua’s tear stained face.

“Shua? Baby, what’s wrong?” He walks closer to his boyfriend and lifts a hand to wipe away a tear from Joshua’s cheek. Joshua just wraps his arms around the others slim waist and buries his face in the long, blonde hair.

“I’m so sorry,” he repeats over and over, squeezing Jeonghan tighter and tighter. He feels Jeonghan trying to move in his grip, but just holds him tighter.

“Sorry? For what?” Joshua is unable answer, just keeps crying harder and harder. Jeonghan finally manages to break free from his grip and guides him to sit down on the sofa. He asks Joshua to breathe and holds his hands until he calms down. When Joshua’s sobs and tears have stopped, Jeonghan takes one of his hands up to his lips to kiss it gently.

“Want to tell me what you’re sorry for?” he asks, in such a soft voice that Joshua almost starts crying again. He doesn’t though. He takes a deep breath before starting to explain himself.

“Seungcheol and the others visited today. Th-they told me you had never slept with any of them,” Jeonghan nods at him, telling him to continue. “And... I-I started thinking. I know you hadn’t done it before you did it with me and I … It was never my intention to make you feel pressured or anything. I’m so sorry.”

Jeonghan just looks at him for a while. His face is unreadable and Joshua doesn’t know if he should try to apologize again or start packing up his stuff.  
Jeonghan speaks again after a long time, voice light and careful, as if he’s trying not to upset Joshua or something.

“Joshua. The reason I never had sex with anyone before you is because it never felt right. I never wanted to do it with any of them. Don’t get me wrong, they are great guys. I just never felt like it was something we should do.

“When we slept together first time, Joshua, it was because I knew that I love you, and that I wanted my first time to be with you. I knew that you would take good care of me, and that I would never regret it. Got it? I never regret anything I’ve done with you, Shua.”

Joshua can feel the tears pressing on again, this time from giant relief and the overwhelming love he feels for his boyfriend. His boyfriend, the most beautiful and perfect and amazing person in the whole world. His angel.

He wraps his arms around Jeonghan’s waist again and carefully maneuvers him into his lap. Jeonghan wraps his arms against his shoulders and Joshua buries his face in the junction between his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder. 

They sit like this for a while before Jeonghan mentions that he’s practically starving, and Joshua remembers the steak he left in the oven and panics. They end up ordering take-out from their favorite Chinese place and eat cuddle up in front of the TV, watching some run of the mill Hollywood action movie until they fall asleep.


	5. No. 5 (Historical(?) AU)

The life of a prince can be lonely. For Yoon Jeonghan, never being able to play with all the other children outside the castle was torture. He could see them from his bedroom window, running around and laughing heartily, while he was stuck with his toys all by himself. They were fun and expensive toys, and the maids would often play with him, but it just was not the same. 

When Jeonghan was nine his father introduced him to the new stableboy. Jeonghan was initially afraid to talk to him, scared that he wouldn’t know how to talk to a boy his age, but it turned out not to be a problem at all. Jisoo was very nice, and when he found out Jeonghan was practically friendless he decided that they would be best friends.

Jeonghan ended up coming down to the stables every day. He would take with him some food fresh from the kitchen and his newest toys and Jisoo would be there, waiting for him. They would play and talk together for hours on end until Jisoo was forced to do his work and Jeonghan was told to stop distracting him.

Every day at dinner, Jeonghan would only talk about his new friend to his parents, and the king and queen would be so happy for their darling son. They soon ordered Jisoo to stop working in the stables and set him to be a constant companion of Jeonghan instead.

Jisoo and Jeonghan spent nearly every second of the day together. Jeonghan was woken by a sweet, soft voice and a gentle smile every morning and Jisoo even slept in his bed at night, when he asked him to. 

When Jeonghan turned fifteen his parents starting talking to him about marriage. Jeonghan turned down every princess and every young lady his parents introduced him to. They didn’t know how their son could be this uninterested in all these girls, each one prettier than the last.

At least, not until one day when the saw their son and his best friend sitting in the castle garden, surrounded by roses and bathed in the sweet light of the afternoon sun. They couldn’t miss the spark in their son’s eyes and the enamored smile at his lips as he listened to his friend telling a story. They just shared a look and decided to let it be.

It is a cold winter night two years later, when Jeonghan and Jisoo are both seventeen, that they kiss for the very first time. It is in the middle of the night, the castle is cold and silent, and in the prince’s barely lit room are the two boys, holding each other close. Even the thick blanket on the bed is not enough to keep them warm.

Jeonghan’s heart is thrumming in his ears. It’s not as if he hasn’t been this close to Jisoo before. He definitely has, but this time feels different somehow. The atmosphere is changed. When all the other times they had talked and laughed until they both fell asleep, now they’re both quiet.

The door opens slightly and a maid pokes her head in. Neither Jeonghan nor Jisoo say anything, and she must assume they’re asleep. She walks over to blow out the candle flickering in the corner of the room and quietly closes the door on her way out.

Even though Jeonghan cannot see Jisoo anymore, he can still feel his breath on his face and his body pressed tightly against his. He can feel Jisoo’s finger tracing circles on the small portion of his hip that is exposed under the blanket. He holds his breath when Jisoo pushes his hand further up under his shirt, moving to caress his ribs.

Jeonghan can’t think straight when Jisoo pulls the blanket over both their heads and moves so he’s towering over Jeonghan. He doesn’t know what is going on when Jisoo leans his face down and presses their noses together. He doesn’t realize what he himself are doing when he softly grabs the hair on the back of Jisoo’s head and pulls him down squeeze their lips together.

It is their first kiss for both of them. It’s awkward, their noses bump together and their teeth clack, but it’s perfect all the same.


	6. No. 6 (Age Gap)

Jisoo smiles and kisses Jeonghan softly on the cheek.

“How old are you, anyway?” he asks, and Jeonghan feels some strange sort of pride for finally being able to say he is old enough.

“Eighteen. Today,” as he answers, something in the older’s eyes shift and the corners of his lips curve upwards.

“Happy birthday, then,” Joshua’s hands land on his hips and slowly drag him onto his lap.

“Don’t I get a birthday present?” Jeonghan bats his eyes and tries to look as innocent as possible, which is hard because his whole body is nearly shaking with excitement.

“Baby, I’ll give you anything you want.” Jisoo says and surges forward to capture Jeonghan’s lips.


	7. No. 7 (Smut)

Jeonghan’s breath shudders as Joshua shifts slightly inside of him. Joshua must feel this, because he litters Jeonghan’s shoulder blade with sweet kisses and strokes his side with his hand.

After a moment of just lying there, feeling the other male and getting adjusted to the pressure in his backside, Jeonghan mumbles, out of breath, that Joshua can start to move. Joshua gives on last, sloppy kiss to Jeonghan’s spine before lifting his upper body from the older’s back so he can slowly start thrusting his hips.

Jeonghan is whimpering and biting into a pillow as Joshua’s length slides against his inner walls. He unconsciously clenches his muscles, and Joshua releases a deep groan before he leans down again to whisper into the older’s ear. 

“Relax, baby,” he Joshua reassures him, and Jeonghan completely calms down, relaxing his body so that Joshua can easily slide in and out.

It doesn’t take long for Joshua to find Jeonghan’s prostate, that magical spot that makes Jeonghan go completely crazy. And when he does, Jeonghan can’t stop the near shriek that leaves his throat. Joshua must like this, because he immediately wraps an arm around the older’s waist and Jeonghan has to bite into the pillow in front of him to muffle his screams, while Joshua drives into him with incredible force.

Jeonghan’s thighs are quivering and he knows Joshua takes notice, because the younger grips under the pits of Jeonghan’s arms and lifts him up to sit in his lap, back against Joshua’s chest.

Jeonghan leans his head back to rest on Joshua’s shoulder and moans before tilting head so they are face to face. Joshua kisses him sloppily and Jeonghan forgets everything in the world except Joshua’s lips on his and Joshua’s arm around him and Joshua’s length pumping into him forcefully.

And Jeonghan tries to contribute, tries to sit up a little on his knees and maybe bounce a little on Joshua’s cock, but it’s hard, because he has always been sensitive and he can barely remember to breathe with Joshua pounding into him like this. And when Joshua latches his lips onto Jeonghan’s neck and wraps his hand, his big, big hand, around Jeonghan’s cock, it takes all Jeonghan has not pass out.

It’s not long before Jeonghan comes, squirting all over his chest and Joshua’s hand, mouth open in a final scream of pleasure. Joshua keeps going, even harder   
than before and Jeonghan feels so stimulated, so overwhelmed, and everything fades to black. 

When he comes back, Joshua has stilled his movements and is pooling up inside of him. They both fall to their side and just lie there for a minute, sweating and trying to catch their breath as Joshua pulls out of him. Jeonghan knows he should get cleaned up, get dressed, but right now he doesn’t care. Joshua doesn’t either, because he pulls Jeonghan to his chest, and Jeonghan can already feel his soft snores on the back on his neck. It’s only a matter of seconds before Jeonghan falls asleep, too, thinking about nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Just want to say that English is not my first language and I really want to improve as a writer, so please leave feedback and what you think can be better :)
> 
> Some of these will probably turn into longer stories one day. Maybe.


End file.
